


Ice Royalty

by AnnaRodwaybookworm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Bottom Yahaba Shigeru, Crying, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Ice Skating, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Kyoutani Kentarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRodwaybookworm/pseuds/AnnaRodwaybookworm
Summary: A professional skater cannot compete anymore after the phycological trauma left behind by an injury. Or so he thinks.When he gets roped into pair skating, Oikawa Tooru never imagined how much his life would change.Throw in complicated family relationships, responsibilities, and a severe mental disorder and it brews disaster.Will things work out right?Based Heavily on Netflix series 'Spinning Out'Warning: self harm and mental disorders
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Ice Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about ice skating! I just portrayed the characters in this background! Hope you like it!

The sound of shoes crunching against the fresh snow…. the slight roar of wind echoed around him...his cheeks flushed crimson from the chilling morning weather...a snow removing vehicle drove by with a slight rumbling…

The song playing in his ears changed... Beethoven's Symphony No. 7 Movement II….a melody well known to the world…. deeply engraved in his most terrifying nightmares….

"Please welcome to the ice Miyagi's very own Pro skater Oikawa Tooru," the monotonous, mechanical voice called.

A series of cheers and applause seemed to fill his ears, satisfying his already excited soul. 

"Go get it!"

He drew a deep breath, cheeks red from both the cold and the nervousness. His body hugging white costume was a perfect fit. Perfect for his routine on the ice. 

"Kill it!"

"Go for gold, Tooru!"

"Bring it home!"

"You can do it!"

He felt his eyes closed as the music began to fill his veins, gushing through his bloodstream.

He didn't want to think about it. He wanted to forget. His shoes continued to crunch against the snow as he took a turn. 

He raised his left hand into the air. His skates made a slight scratching noise as they began moving on the ice. He could feel the eyes of the judges scrutinizing his every movement. And finding no flaw. He raised his right leg, forming an angle greater than one eighty with his torso as he glided across the rink. 

The music seemed to intensify.

He opened his arm wide, skating exactly how he had practiced over all these rigorous hours of training. He felt at home on the ice. It was perfect. The freezing sensation on his skin. The heat in his bones. The thrill in his heart.

A round of applause broke out as he took to the air in a flying spin. He made a perfect landing, his left leg making a smooth connection with the ice underneath him.

He leapt over the garbage can which lay in his path. Making a smooth landing, he continued his jog. He wanted to turn off the music….but he couldn't bring himself to.

He spun around in circles, balancing himself perfectly on one leg, hands spread in the elite grace of the swan. He heard more applause as he reached out to touch his leg, still spinning. His eyes didn't need to find the judges to know that they were nodding in acknowledgement. 

He glided forward. 'Just as Arisu-sensei taught you,' he taught. He spread his hands out, raising them above his head. This would add difficulty points to the jump. He bent down and leapt up for a quadruple toe loop. 

It took him less than a fraction of a second to realize that his timing was off….it took him the same amount of time to realize that there was no way he could salvage this program. It took him another second to feel his body making contact with the stone hard ice. It took him even lesser to register the searing pain that flourished at the back of his head.

He didn't notice the tiny tree branch as he turned towards the gate of his house. He tripped. He lost his balance, thrusting his hands forward to break his fall. He felt the skin of his palm get scratched up. His earphones got disconnected from his phone and the terrifying music came to a stop.

He winced as he rolled down his glove to see the slightest hint of blood on his palm.

He could faintly hear the holler of concerned murmurs. Black crept along the edges of his vision. Pain….pain….pain…. searing white hot pain governed his existence. He felt a strange sticky wetness under him as blood stained the white ice crimson. He heard someone slide down beside him.

He stood up, breathing heavily. He looked around once, trying to clear his head. Then without a word, he opened the back door walking in.

***

As he came out of the shower, his eyes inevitably fell on the series of trophies that lined the showcase in his room. 

He looked away. 

He tied the belt of his clothes tighter as he undid the towel wrapped around his hair to prevent water dripping on the floor. He ran his fingers through his wet hair. And he felt that scar….the skin was smoother than the other parts, easily distinguishable. For a second, a strange forlorn feeling seemed to infiltrate his heart.

He forced it to disappear.

He gently cracked his toes. He stood before his mirror, gently combing his brown hair. He straightened the small diamond locket that graced his neck. And his day started. 

He walked soundlessly to his younger brother's room, opening the door.

"Shigeru, up."

An audible whine was heard. 

"How are you so awake?" He cried. Tooru dodged as a pillow came flying his way. He sighed, ignoring the angry cries.

He walked to the living room. The television was on, playing some vulgar romance movie. Tooru didn't bother to look at the screen before picking up the remote and turning it off. He sighed at the sight of his mother, sprawled on the couch fast asleep. He soundlessly went over, picking up the empty bottle of liquor that lay on the ground just next to her hanging arm. 

He didn't bother to wake her.

He quickly whipped up a light breakfast for himself and Shigeru, serving it hot at the table. Shigeru made a face.

"It's too early to eat!"

Tooru sighed. He ignored his brother's comment and pushed the plate closer. He sighed at the condition of Shigeru's hair. He took a few steps to stand behind him. He ran his fingers through the younger's caramel locks undoing the knots and making it look slightly more civilized. 

"Does it look that bad?" Shigeru asked, laughing slightly.

Tooru scoffed, "It does. Did you even look in the mirror this morning?" 

Shigeru giggled, "Of course not!"

As he finally let go of his hair, Shigeru smiled, "Am I beautiful now?" He asked, a teasing hint to his tone. Tooru took a second to analyse his words before smacking his head lightly, "Gorgeous," he said.

The slight sound of footsteps had Tooru look up.

His mother Oikawa Sakura was up. She made her way over to the table. Tooru felt a pang of jealousy. She looked so effortlessly beautiful. It didn't look as if she'd just woken up. Or that she'd drunken herself to insanity the night before.

"How are my beautiful little boys doing?"

Tooru ignored her.

Shigeru piped up, "Tired-"

He was rudely interrupted, "Fine," she took a deep breath, "Shigeru, why aren't you eating your food?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. 

Shigeru glared, "It's so early if I eat I'm gonna puke."

Sakura ignored him, "What did I tell you about enough protein intake?" She said, looking angry enough that Shigeru didn't dare speak back, "Eat it!" She said. She picked up the boiled egg, stuffing it into her younger son's mouth.

Tooru spoke up, seeing the slightly pained look on his brother's face, "Mom!" He called sharply. Sakura pretended to not hear him.

"I hope you've been practicing your triple toe like you promised," her tone was filled with disbelieving mockery, "Cause I heard Yumiko-san talking at the rink yesterday and she said you were still wrapping."

Shigeru made a face.

Sakura sighed, "Come on," she said, "Show me!"

Shigeru begrudgingly got out of his chair. As he proceeded to show a dry skateless demo of the move, Tooru reached into his mom's bag and pulled out a box. Shaking out two pills he swallowed them dry. 

He heard his mother speak, "Good," she said. She pressed down on Shigeru's shoulders. She forced his head to face upward, "Chin up!" She said sharply. Shigeru sighed, walking back to his seat. Sakura scoffed, "Look I know Yumiko-san can be a cunt but you need to stop doing that," she didn't glare. But the cold look she gave him was worse, "Can't cling on to bad habits."

Shigeru shook his head, "Whatever Mom," he said, "Her son sucks. You know Haruki cheats his triple toe loop. He's fat!"

Tooru interrupted their conversation, "It's time to go!" He called, swinging his kitbag onto his shoulder.

Sakura looked up from Shigeru to face her oldest. This time her look wasn't just cold. It had a strong foreboding sense of dislike. 

"Remember a flying spin, a spin combo and don't even think about popping your double axel or any single one of those four double jumps."

Tooru felt a burning anger bubble inside him, "I read the rulebook, Mom!" He snapped, not even bothering to spare her a glance.

Sakura's expression contorted into an unreadable one, "Well good," she said, raising a glass of orange juice to her lips, "Cause Arisu isn't going to be there tonight."

A sense of horror and loneliness seemed to surge up into his existence.

"W-what do you mean?" He forced out.

Sakura gave him a spiteful smile, "Well you don't need a coach to hold your hand through an easy test!" She said, shrugging slightly, "Especially Arisu."

"A senior test isn't easy!"

"Oh come on! You're gonna pass it. If you didn't it'd be-"

Tooru didn't wait for his mom to finish, "If I'm going to coach I'm gonna have to pass this test!" He cried, "And if I'm going to pass this test, I need Arisu-sensei to be there!" 

He really didn't understand. Why was she not gonna be there?

Sakura shrugged, making a helpless face, "Well, I'm sorry but I just can't keep paying for coaching both of you anymore!"

Tooru felt his heart drop. But he didn't say anything. He wordlessly glared at his mother. 

Shigeru quickly picked up his stuff, trying to ignore the chilling silence that fell over the room. He passed his brother his jacket. Tooru snatched it out of his grasp before storming out of the house.

***

The bustling crowd on the snow filled streets seemed welcoming enough. As Tooru parked the car, his eye caught sight of his friend Tetsurou Kuroo.

Shigeru just opened the door as Tooru jogged over.

"Hey Tetsu-chan."

The tall boy turned to face him, raising his hand in a loose wave. Tooru and Shigeru got in stride with him. The boy's black hair was a mess and he looked as if he just came out of bed. To top it off, to put on the tackiest yellow jacket.

"Hey, Tooru."

Tooru smiled, "Weren't you wearing that jacket the last time I saw you?" He asked, grimacing at the obviously terrible choice of clothing. It stood in stark contrast to his own dark grey body huggers or even Shigeru's deep blue clothes.

Tetsurou laughed, "Me and the boys went skiing last night," he said shrugging, "Decided to set up camp there so we could get first tracks on the pow this morning." Tooru raised his eyebrows, “Pow? You mean powder?” he asked. Tetsurou burst into laughter, almost calling out the same reaction in Tooru, “Seriously,” Tetsurou said, “That’s the shittiest shit I ever said!” Tooru scoffed, shaking his head. Tetsurou smiled, “Hey,” he said, gently poking Tooru’s belly, “You bring it out of me.”

Tooru looked away, the smile not leaving his face. But it lost some of its genuineness.

“Hey,” Tetsurou poked again, “Nice to see you.”

Tooru looked, “Yeah, see you later?” he asked.

“Yeah. Do your thing out there!”

The group parted at the fork in the road. Tooru waved as Tetsurou jogged towards the main street while the brothers took the path towards the ice rink. 

The white, cement building looked tall and welcoming. But….it wasn’t. The large headboard reading “Miyagi Ice Rink” didn’t spark the same joy in him as it did before.

***

Tooru pulled up his stockings. He looked around the rink. It was bustling as usual. It was winter. And the ice rink was quite popular. The telltale old music played. He cast a smile at the old lady who raised the shutters of the small snack bar that always provided the best energy drinks after a gruelling routine. He glanced at where Shigeru was stretching and giggling with his friends.

“Seriously, I’m not trying to be mean!” he heard his brother cry, almost losing balance from how hand he was laughing. 

Tooru looked away. He caught sight of the scratches and gashes that lined the feet of the skater next to him. He took in a deep breath, fixing the collar of his costume. He noticed the breathing of most people around him. So, he didn’t fail to catch the looks that a fellow skater was casting towards him. He opted to ignore him. He stretched his arms above his head, bending down to touch his feet. Some basic flexibility exercises. 

Finally all those inappropriate glances got a bit too much. He turned to glare at the offender, before sitting back down, patting down his costume. A slight panicked look etched onto his face. Within all this he failed to catch sight of the silvered haired boy who walked over making himself comfortable beside him. 

“What’s wrong with you?”

Tooru didn’t look at him. He was still glaring at the said offender, “Just Iwaizumi being a-”

The silver haired boy scoffed, “Did he hit on you?”

Tooru sighed, looking away. An exasperated expression fell over him.

The boy smirked, “Jealous,” he said, “Talented, hot and rich,” he continued, “I wish he’d just wise up and fuck me.” Tooru scoffed as another girl strode over sitting next to Hajime. SHe wasn’t flashy. In fact, Tooru doubted he’d ever caught sight of her before. The plain pink costume that she wore looked so simple that Tooru almost snorted. Who went on the ice looking like that?” 

Sugawara Koushi caught the disapproving look Tooru was casting at the girl, “You know,” he said, bending down to tighten his skates, “Basic Bitch is his third partner in three years?” he sighed, “It’ll be out with the old and in with the new any day now.” Tooru’s eyes went wide, “You’re telling me you wanna skate with him?” he looked incredulously at his best friend. Koushi scoffed, “Pair skating?” he said, giving Tooru a disbelieving look as he sat back down, “I trust no man to throw me five feet in the air going at twenty miles an hour. That shit’s a death wish.”

Koushi glanced back at the girl who was Iwaizumi Hajime’s supposed partner. “You know she’s banging him,” he said in a matter of fact tone. 

“Really?” Tooru scoffed, “I feel sorry for her. She has to put up with him.”

Tooru’s eyes looked up as an elderly man, dressed in high grade fleece made his way over. Iwaizumi looked up and his partner’s eyes brightened, a smile gracing her face.

“How are we doing?” he asked.

Koushi’s grunt blocked out the rest of their conversation as he stood up. Tooru’s attention immediately got diverted, “Hey,” he called, “How’s it healing?” Koushi pursed his lips tightly. Instead of answering, he used Tooru’s tall frame to cover himself as he pulled down his pants slightly to show the region on the upper left of his left leg. 

It was an angry red. The scar was beyond prominent. It was evidently beyond painful.

Tooru’s face scrunched up, “Oh no, I’m sorry Kou-chan!”

Koushi’s face softened, “It’s fine, Ru!” he said, “I caught up on an entire season of Stranger Things!”

They both stood up, making their way to the centre ice. Just before them Shigeru and his friends were gossiping and whispering among themselves. A familiar voice echoed around the bleachers.

“Shigeru, no more selfies!”

Tooru changed his line of sight to face Reiki Ikuto, Shigeru’s coach. He had his hands in his pockets as he made his way down the steps, “When that Zamboni’s off, I want you on the ice!” His words were sharp and crisp. There was no harshness or even the slightest hint of applied sweetness.

Shigeru’s face dropped as he stood up from where he’d been mingling, “Yes, sir,” he mumbled, making his way to sit beside Ikuto. Tooru and Koushi brushed past them. “So,” Koushi asked, “How long’s Shigeru been training with him?” he asked.

Tooru bit his lower lip, “A week,” he said, “I guess he approached her at that training camp,” he continued, a hint of dislike in his tone, “Mom fired Tara-sensei who’d been coaching her for ten years. 

Koushi crossed his arms over his chest, clicking her tongue, “Sakura, you cold hearted minx!”

"Yup!" Tooru said, making a face, "I'm coachless and Shigeru gets the former Olympian."

Koushi shrugged, leaning against the barrier, "Well," he said, "The best for Miyagi's golden child. He's lucky and a bitch." 

Tooru frowned, "That's my brother you're talking about-"

"Yeah and?" Koushi shrugged it off, "Shigeru is a bitch." 

Tooru scoffed, looking away. Koushi shook his head, "Shigeru becomes a senior this summer," he said, sounding worried, "And now I'm coming in second as he's waving from the top of the podium," the silver haired boy scoffed, "You're so lucky you don't have to compete against her!"

Tooru pursed his lips, eyes growing cold. His hands clenched onto the railing tighter as he tried to stop his emotions from showing on his face. Koushi read his subtle expressions and it took him a fraction of a second to realize what he just said, "Ru!" He cried, "I'm so sorry I just said th-"

"It's fine," Tooru said, shrugging it off, "Totally fine." He bit his lip and drew in a deep breath, "All I'm focused on now is passing my senior test," he said, nodding, almost like he was trying to convince himself. Koushi nodded, clearly not believing him.

"Come on. On you go."

Tooru's eyes moved to where Reiki was standing. Shigeru smiled as Reiki whacked his notebook against the boy's waist. Shigeru giggled, "I'm going, relax!" He said. Despite the scene being rather relaxed and light-hearted, somehow Tooru felt something hit him. He couldn't help glaring at the man. He looked away as Shigeru glided onto the ice, closing the door behind him.

But that uncomfortable sensation didn't leave him.

***

Tooru was on the ice.

He was home.

He lifted his leg into the air, pushing the other backward, skating gracefully along the ice. He did a quick spin before bending down and doing a crouch spin. A gorgeous step sequence. Clearly the best on the ice.

Tooru felt Koushi's appreciating glance as he saw the silver haired boy do a jump spin. He also didn't fail to catch the cold, analytical glances Shigeru and Reiki were casting at him. Shigeru was his brother. But on the ice, they were rivals. Tooru couldn't be better than him. 

Tooru found himself also casting a look at where Iwaizumi was gliding hand-in-hand with his partner. It was nothing flashy but it was smooth all the same. Tooru watched as he lifted her into the air, holding onto her hands as she bent her legs back, pointing towards the sky. Iwaizumi spun her around before twisting her lean form gracefully back onto the ice. 

Tooru didn't pause his skating though. He went through the step sequence and the basic movement uninterrupted. And all that was done flawlessly. Till date, no judge had been able to deduct points for him being off his game. So he easily the big catch in the rink. He steadily ignored the admiring glances Iwaizumi cast his way. He also pretended to not see the jealousy which was evident on both Koushi and Shigeru's faces. 

There were several skaters on the ice. But all eyes were on him. Every single one of those eyes were on him. He felt a burst of confidence grow in him. These skaters weren't just staring at him because of the incident. They were staring because they were envious. Envious of the grace and poise that Tooru carried onto the ice, carried in his every movement. 

Maybe he could….

He took a leap….no, no, no, no….he couldn't do it….he stopped his body, dropping back to the ice, barely keeping his balance. He sighed. He popped yet another jump. 

He heard Reiki speak, "Does your brother always pop his jumps like that?" He asked. Tooru's heart burned. But the burn was worse with Shigeru's answer, "Yes," he said, "He always chickens out at the last second." Tooru felt most of the eyes leaving him. But those two still kept theirs on him.

"Pity," Reiki said, "He's a beautiful skater."

Shigeru's look contorted into an unreadable expression. 

"Come on," Reiki said, "Get out there. Triple toe loop."

Shigeru skated onto the ice. He took a sharp turn left, skating full speed right in front of Tooru, causing him to pull back sharply, almost losing his balance. Casting him a spiteful look, Shigeru took to the air executing a perfectly controlled triple toe loop. The mockery was evident in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tooru cried, "Did you not see me there?" 

Shigeru sighed, skating over to face him, "Seriously, nii-chan?" He mocked. His face contorted into a pained expression, "You weren't even gonna try!" He cried, his face going visibly red, "You never do!" Tooru felt a flash of anger take over his senses, "Excuse me?" He cried, casting him an incredulous look, "What did you just say to me?!" 

Shigeru scoffed, "I'm just saying that if you can't do it, maybe it's time you get out of the way!"

"Shigeru, you-"

Tooru's words were interrupted by a scream.

He turned around sharply. It was Iwaizumi's partner. Her skate had cut clean into her foot!

"Holy shit!" Iwaizumi cursed, dropping to his knees. Blood dripped from the girl's foot as she sobbing, "Get it out!" She screamed, "Help!" A huge chorus of murmurs evolved around the rink. Iwaizumi tugged helplessly at the stuck skate, "I can't get it out!" He cried, "Somebody call an ambulance!" Tooru looked around. Every single person was on their feet.

"Oh my God!"

"Someone help her."

The man in fleece who the pair had been talking to earlier called, "Quick!" He said, "Get her off the ice!"

Iwaizumi effortlessly scooped her into his arms, trying his best not to move her injured foot. She screamed. Tooru watched as Reiki and the man in fleece quickly rushed forward to take her. "Lift, now!" The man cried as Reiki took her from Iwaizumi's arms, carrying her off. Her sobs were still audible for quite a while.

Tooru's breath was quickening. A strange eerie ringing seemed to fill his ears. No…..it wasn't ringing…..it was a song….Tooru couldn't breathe….his eyes ventured to the small pool of blood where the girl had fallen….the crimson drops that littered the way to the glass door….it seemed to flash before him. He couldn't think….it was that music….. he couldn't breathe….it was that terrifying music….

***

Sakura sat down on the seat next to the other ladies, "God!" She said, "Poor Aishi! It took the EMTs a full minute to get the blade out of her foot!" 

The others all nodded, "She's gonna be off the ice for months!" 

The lady named Yumiko-san piped up, "That's why I come to the ice rink everyday," she said, "If my son ever had a fall like that, at least I'd be there with him on the way to the hospital. Sakura scoffed, "Oh please," she said, "No offence but Haruki can't jump high enough to have a fall like that."

The lady in question made a face.

At that exact moment the door swung open and Reiki and Shigeru walked out. Sakura stood up, a bright smile on her face. She reached forward, wrapping her arms loosely around her younger son's frame, "You're coming good with those triple toe loops," she said, patting his shoulders encouragingly.

“Finally,” Reiki laughed, looking at Sakura. 

As Shigeru waved and walked past, he continued, “Honestly it's taken a lot of restraining out of some bad habits,” he smiled at Sakura, “I’m lucky she’s so talented and I guess I have you to thank for that.” Sakura smiled as graciously as possible, “Well, I’m glad you agreed to come teach her,” she looked evidently excited, “You put us back on the map!” 

Reiki smiled, “Oh, please, you’re too kind!” he said.

Shigeru poked his head back into the waiting room, “You coming, Coach?” he called. Reiki nodded quickly, “Talk you later than Sakura-san,” he said, before following after his prodigy. 

Sakura stared at the way the two left when Tooru and Koushi walked in. Sakura sighed, sitting back down, “Good double axel, honey,” she said, her voice losing a fair portion of the last enthusiasm as she turned to face Koushi, “Could a little quicker on the landing,” she continued, “You should be watching Shigeru’s axels. He’s always very quick, twitch, in,” she clicked her fingers, “Out!”

Tooru pursed his lips, raising his eyebrows, “Hey Mom,” he said, listlessly. Koushi too perked up, “Hello Sakura-san!” he called. “Hello, sweetheart,” she said, putting on one of her effortless smiles. The smile left her face again, “Are you ready for your test, Tooru?” she asked.

Tooru smirked, voice dripping with sarcasm, “Yup!” he said. 

Koushi leaned closer to the other boy, “I could whack her knees with a bat,” he whispered, “Or is that too 90’s?” Tooru smiled. Koushi always tried to make him feel better but sometimes….even to his best efforts….it wasn’t enough. The silver haired boy put a hand on Tooru’s knee, “Want me to be there tonight?” he asked. Tooru sighed. He looked away from his friend, “Better if I’m alone for this one,” he said, voice sounding grim. Koushi pursed his lips. He didn’t look too convinced. But instead of saying anything, he just gently patted Tooru’s back.

Tooru turned back. Sakura and the other women had left already. 

Well….at least he’d be truly alone….

***

He shut his locker. 

The red and black costume, littered with silver sequins that adorned his lean frame felt comfortable, yet suffocating. There were other skaters in the changing room but Tooru opted to ignore them. He grabbed a balm from his bag before walking over to the other end of the room to look at himself in the mirror, away from the glances of the others. 

His eyeliner was too thick. The eye blusher was too bright. 

He sighed. He slowly pulled down the upper part of his costume, seeing the slowly healed bite marks that were visible against the pale skin of his left upper arm. He sighed again. He quickly applied some of the medicinal balm on it before resorting to covering it up with his best concealer. He pulled his costume back on. He nodded. The marks were no longer visible under the translucent material. 

He walked out of the changing room. He was breathing heavily. Bits and pieces of broken music played in his years. A faint call of ‘Oikawa Tooru’ had him taking unsteady steps forward. He was far from composed. He was far from the Oikawa Tooru that once graced the ice. Dominated all the competition. 

But he had to do this….

He swallowed his anxiety. He put on a calm, brave face, the prime of elegance. His pace changed to facilitate steady steps as he walked out and made his way onto the ice. He took in a deep breath as his skates made the familiar scratching noise against the ice. He looked up….And immediately regretted it. He caught sight of Sakura as she walked into the spectator stands. She had clearly returned home once. Why did she have to change her mind and come back?

“Shit….” he mumbled under his breath.

He skated to the centre of the rink, putting his arms on his waist. He read his mother’s lips as she mouthed, “Come on.” He felt like the protagonist of some stupid angsty sports drama as he spread his arms out in his beginning stance.

Beethoven’s Symphony No. 7 Movement II started playing. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is!! I hope you enjoyed reading! Please let me know through your comments and kudos.
> 
> Also special thanks to Floating.fishes626 and aeslvr for editing


End file.
